Who Is Slade?
by OnceUponAFan
Summary: It's been a question Robin has asked since he first heard of him. But during their final fight is Robin ready to learn the truth?


Robin POV

Robin didn't bother to check the hostages. A quick scan from his eyes told him the two would be fine.

His eyes darted to the staircase Slade was climbing. He clenched his teeth and tightened his fists.

Bursting through the same door Robin sprinted after him. He saw Slade about to jump from the dirty rooftop to another.

_I should have called the other Titans but it's always been personal between me and him. No more. This is going to be our final battle with Slade_. _No more games or schemes_.

Robin got one of his custom Batarang's out but before he could throw it Slade turned around.

Robin wasn't certain but he was sure he was grinning underneath his mask. One of them wasn't going to walk away from their battle.

Slade was still as confident as ever.

He almost expected a cold gust of wind and tumbleweed to blow across the rooftop but the air was still. If Robin didn't know any better he would say all of reality was holding its breath for the battle between them.

Robin threw the Batarang at him.

He timed it perfectly and avoided it at the last minute.

Without thinking Robin cut the distance between them.

He lifted his leg and sliced through the air at his head. Slade caught his leg with one hand and twisted it.

Robin grunted in pain while Slade used his other arm to grab his side.

"Too much emotion boy" Slade kept his tone steady. Robin gritted his teeth. The last thing he wanted was a lesson.

Twisting his arm despite the pain he re positioned himself.

"Working through the pain you were taught well."

Robin head butt Slade and he grunted. He did it again and part of his mask cracked.

Blood leaking from is head Robin did two flips back. All of reality seemed slanted. _Just work through it. Remember that fight with Clayface that was way worse. _

He flashed to when Clayface released Robin into a row of glass windows in a shopping mall at Christmas.

Robin was sure he was going to have to ask for a new kidney that year.

"I was not expecting that." Slade had changed his tone.

He seemed a little impressed. Now Slade moved to offense. Punching Robin in the kidney he followed it up with a backhand punch. Robin tasted metal in his mouth as he hit the ground.

"Poor little Robin." Not bothering to let Slade gloat he took out two batarang's and threw them.

When Slade dodged them Robin went for the pressure point on his neck.

Slade saw it coming and quickly picked and threw Robin over his head. _He's fighting smart. Keeping the pressure on my legs after he already damaged them. _Robin felt his body on fire but remembered all his lessons of fighting through the pain.

Slade got too ambitious and Robin gave him a kick when he charged.

The kick damaged part of his mask and Slade fell. Robin pressed the advantage and slammed his fists into Slade's arm. He hit his upper limb.

He tried a sweep for his legs but Slade gave a small jump and then crushed Robin's leg.

He couldn't hold it in. He screamed in agony as his leg sagged and he panicked for the first time they had fought.

His leg was a mangled piece of meat with blood leaking.

Just looking at it made Robin think he was going to hurl.

For a second he thought he saw regret flash underneath Slade's surface. Slade grabbed a tuff of his hair and started to beat his fists into him.

Robin lost count of how many hits he took.

He swelled up on his left side and sweat started to get in his eyes. The only thing keeping him conscious was his anger. He didn't care if he died anymore.

He spit blood at Slade who wiped it from him.

"Defiant till the end," Slade gave a small chuckle.

Inside Robin wanted to grin too.

Letting Slade have the satisfaction of how terrified he was seemed cruel.

He just needed to know who Slade was. Trying to keep his teeth in from blood gushing from his mouth he clawed at the tear in his mask.

Jarring it loose with little effort the mask came off. Robin had no words for the figure he saw.

_It must be a trick. An illusion in the moonlight that's got to be it _he weakly scrambled for justification.

Slade was his mentor and father figure Bruce Wayne.


End file.
